


English Hat

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Animal Sexual Behavior, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jotaro takes both hats and dolphins very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Hat

**Author's Note:**

> We now return to your regularly scheduled fluff. The word 'rapist' is used but only in an animal context so I didn't think it should have the tag.

Train rides are generally peaceful things for Koichi, especially when he's traveling with Jotaro who can afford a better compartment than Koichi usually can. He's enjoying this one, the decent food and the relaxed atmosphere. There hasn't been much chat between him and Jotaro, but that's to be expected, because Jotaro's not a talkative person.

"Koichi. Tell me I shouldn't correct that girl's hat," Jotaro says suddenly in the train car.

"Which girl?" Koichi asks. Jotaro points and Koichi turns to look.

The girl is wearing a hat with the black shape of a dolphin crossed out in red. Underneath it says 'Rapist' in English. She is currently doing something with her phone, not having noticed them.

"You shouldn't correct that girl's hat," Koichi replies, turning back. "She might just have picked it out because she liked how the English looked, she probably doesn't know what it means. Once I saw someone wearing 'I feel happiness when I eat a potato' on a shirt."

Jotaro grumbles something like 'what a pain' but does not get up to go lecture the girl.

"...Where'd that come from, anyway? It seems like a weird thing to accuse an animal of." Koichi says it mostly to himself, but Jotaro picks up on it and answers, voice stern.

"A few misunderstandings." There's a blaze in Jotaro's eyes Koichi rarely sees outside of a fight. "It's true that dolphins, specifically bottlenose dolphins, have been known to use aggressive behavior to secure their mates, such as groups of males consorting with a female by staying with her for a long period of time. What they don't do is forced copulation, which has been observed in animals like ducks, primates, and insects. Do you ever see a duck rapist hat? No."

"Uh-"

"Dolphins also engage in socio-sexual behavior, with males and females or just males, for reasons like releasing tension, punishing rivals, or establishing the social order. Plenty of animals do this, and there's no evidence that suggests it isn't consensual for all of the dolphins involved."

"That's-"

"Then there's mounting, which happens for many reasons between dolphins of all kinds. Females mount males, calves mount their mothers, mothers mount their calves. It sometimes happens that a dolphin will try to mount a human swimmer, and it's no worse than a dog trying to hump your leg. Dogs don't get this kind of reputation. _Why dolphins_." Jotaro takes a breath and then looks down at Koichi again. "...Were you actually listening to all that?"

"I think I got most of it, you were talking kind of fast so I might've missed some. Basically, dolphins are majestic animals and we shouldn't judge them for doing normal animal stuff, right?" Koichi says.

"I wouldn't call them majestic," Jotaro replies with a half-smile. "Thanks. I needed to get that off my chest."

"It was nothing." Koichi sits back to enjoy the rest of the train ride. After a few minutes, he speaks up again. "What was that about ducks-"

"You don't want to know about ducks."


End file.
